User talk:761954
I'm sorry, Jeff, but I know how some people believe why people say the Fievel/Mrs. Brisby thing is nonsense, and yes, this is a wiki and all, but I believed it to be a good story, and about how I'm pissed at Merrystar for blocking LtFantasmic because he does good editing jobs am I believe he's innocent. As I said in my profile, I'm here to help blocked users and bring peace between all users on this wiki. If you trust the actual facts of what really happened in the movies, I say see the Sullivan-Bluth Wiki. That has the real facts. I think LtFantasmic is just fine on this wiki. Sullivan-Bluth Wiki has all true facts about Don Bluth's movies. Okay, bye. 761954 (talk) 20:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fievel and cholena.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:56, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Don't reject Merrystar just now. It did the right thing by blocking LtFantasmic for adding Mrs. Brisby/Fievel nonsense and adding Non-Bluth pictures. If you can't accept that this is a wiki, not a fanbase, then editing a wiki may not be right for you. Well...Ok. But watch your step after this, my friend. Apology accepted. Thanks again. I hate it when wikia wusses spoil the mood. What is it? Then have Merrystar or the new admin give them a dose of their own medicine! Just ask Merrystar to accuse the creep of adding fan art! It happened once to all this Mrs. Brisby/Fievel junk. Sorry Sorry about that. I restored them. I wont do it again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:49, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Kyurem is the new admin. -- Wendy (talk) 01:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I deleted them because they weren't in good quality, Merrystar said that was legal. I've seen it before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:09, September 16, 2014 (UTC) You can't. No offense, but I can't have bad quality pics on here. That's how it is on every wiki. I'm thinking like an ADMIN.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:26, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Well maybe, I don't how you found them. All I can say is I'll delete them for good, but if you wanna keep pics on here that's here that's fine. Just make sure their good quality.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I can see that, it is small and good quality from the view, but good enough to be in the box. When you put in there it looks blurred.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:48, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Talk What is it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) All right talk about it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll load my pic which I made you'll see what I mean. Take a look.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll try, but now you see what I'm talking about?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Leave this wiki or I will get a staff member to block you 13:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC)~ ps I am the god damn hero you pyscopath 13:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry what i said 761954. You see my comment was about LtFantasmic who was a bad memory to me. Cause me and max worked round the clock patching up his edits. I surprisingly kind of felt sorry doing so. CalvinTheGreat11 (talk) 21:22, November 29, 2014 (UTC) OK, this time, this guy Campbell has been making phony baloney releationships with Disney mice like Olivia. That was pure vandalism! :( It is done.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey excuse me, um, excuse me Sir John Sturtridge! Hello, my name is 71mnich and um, I'm sorry to disappoint you, and sorry to disturb you, but I was just wondering. Did you know that Tanya Mousekewitz is in love with her dear love interested friend Willie from an American tail: Fievel goes west comics, or from the end of the second film of an American tail: Fievel goes west on what David Kirschner just created? (Eyes widen in surprise) I didn't know that! 761954 (talk) 04:16, May 12, 2017 (UTC) That's just did, Sir John, and I did understand this one, seriously, I'm not lying to you, I'm just telling you the truth! Willie is Tanya's love interested friend, and it's the truth! Honest! I saw it with my own eyes! Hi I just wanted to thank you for removing the An American Tail 5 suggestion on Tiger's page. I mean seriously, Universal Studios ceased production of An American Tail franchise since c.2000, possibly because of the failure of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, but managed to do the final chapter. One thing I can't stand is vandalism or false information. Retrosunshine2006 (talk) 22:01, December 4, 2018 (UTC) My pleasure. 761954 (talk) 22:14, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Also, I can't stand profanity and mature contents. The person on your talk page that warned you about leaving Wikia or you might get block and thinks he/she is a hero to you on the summary "Talk" needs to watch his/her language. I bet that user's blocked, as the name is missing. Retrosunshine2006 (talk) 22:44, December 4, 2018 (UTC) BTW, there is no other person that does An American Tail better than Don Bluth. The original 1986 film is awesome, the animation, the characters, the writing, everything about it is exquisite. My favorite part is how Tony Toponi met Bridget and that was beautiful. Retrosunshine2006 (talk) 23:15, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi Again I just wanted to thank you for editing a couple pages in this Wiki. You see, User:Jeff Meredith was the one who suggested about two characters, Cholena and Timothy Brisby, were "dismissed from canon". But this new user, Oldies but Goodies 1969, replaced the whole "dismissed" crap with possible reasons involving discontinuation of certain medias, as the new user didn't know they weren't true. It makes me wonder if Jeff Meredith wasn't trying to bully Timothy Brisby and Cholena. Retrosunshine2006 (talk) 03:39, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Whatever you do, make sure Jeff Meredith doesn't suggest the characters being "dismissed from canon". Cholena is innocent. The possible main reason for the characters from the third An American Tail movie were absent completely from the fourth movie is because the creators wanted to avoid further controversy involving prejudism and political incorrectnesses. Look at the Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection. Warner Bros. refused to package "Mouse Cleaning" and "Casanova Cat" from the sets. Even Disney refused to market Song of the South on any home media due to racial stereotypes. There are media consequences. Retrosunshine2006 (talk) 19:57, March 1, 2019 (UTC)